


You don't have the guts to tell your mother?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Mutter vom Freund zu erzählen ist niemals leicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mangopudding

You don't have the guts to tell your mother?

Ich habe einige alte Anfänge wiedergefunden ...  
Die anderen Geschichten sind natürlich nicht vergessen. Ich versuche mich nur gerade vor etwas zu drücken, was ich ungern schreiben möchte ... Was aber nötig wäre ...

You don't have the guts to tell your mother?  
Nach dem letzten Zwischenfall und nachdem nun seine Brüder auch schon die Wahrheit erfahren hatten, hatte Anders sich entschlossen seiner Mutter von Tom … Nein, das klang nicht richtig … Er hatte sich entschlossen seiner Mutter von Toms und seiner Beziehung zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man diesen Entschluss aber eh nur als einem Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung ansehen, aber es war Anders in diesem Moment besser erschienen, als wenn Ellen es zufällig von irgendjemand anderem, sprich seinen Brüdern, erfahren würde. Und schließlich vertraute Anders seinen Brüdern in Sachen Geheimhaltung nicht im geringsten, eine Tatsache, die auf jahrelange, teilweise recht schmerzhafte Erfahrung zurückging.  
Auch nachdem er den Entschluss letztendlich doch gefasst hatte, hatte ihm dennoch noch einige Wochen lang der Mut gefehlt, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Wovor genau er sich fürchtete, wusste er nicht, aber an einem Sonntag, nach einem Springen überwand er sich endlich und rief, während er im Hotelzimmer unruhig auf und ab lief, seine Mutter an. Er konnte sicher sein, dass Ellen abnehmen würde, sein Vater war um diese Zeit meist im Stall, vor allem da Anders sich erinnerte, dass eine von Olas vielversprechendsten Zuchtstuten demnächst abfohlen würde … Aber seine Nervosität wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er nicht vorher noch mit seinem Vater sprechen musste, dennoch nicht wirklich geringer und er hätte trotzdem beinahe das Handy fallen lassen, als es knackte und seine Mutter ihn fröhlich begrüßte, „Hallo, Anders …“ „Mama ...“, Anders schluckte und schaffte es schließlich einen vollständigen Satz hervorzuwürgen, in dem er sie bat in den nächsten Tagen nach Lillehammer zu kommen, „ … Ich … muss dir was sagen … Nein … Nicht am Telefon … Persönlich wäre besser ...“ Ellens Stimme nahm nun, selbst durch den Lautsprecher hör- und erkennbar, einen besorgten Klang an und die nächsten zwanzig Minuten versuchte der immer nervöser werdende Anders, dessen Wangen peinlich berührt dunkelrot leuchteten, seiner Mutter glaubhaft zu versichern, dass er nicht krank und/oder verletzt war, dass er niemanden umgebracht hätte, dass er keinen Anwalt bräuchte und dass er auch nicht ins Gefängnis müsste. „Mmmmh, aber Handschellen wären eine interessante Idee … Ich glaube, ich habe sogar irgendwo noch welche ...“, warf Tom, der während des Telefonats auf dem Bett lümmelte, hungrig Pudding löffelte und mit nun so wild mit dem Löffel gestikulierte, dass der Pudding an der Tapete klebte, ein, „Ich habe sie mal von Bardal bekommen … Oder nein … Von Rune? Oder war es Tande? Aber auf jeden Fall waren sie plüschig ...“ Als Anders ihn daraufhin verstimmt ansah, zuckte der Langhaarige nur mit den Schultern, „Kein blauer Plüsch für dich? Man … Aber, ich kann ja mal Alex fragen, ob wir morgen in den Sexshop dürfen … Ich glaube, er hat da eine Rabattkarte ...“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, zischte Anders und zuckte zusammen, als seine Mutter ihn wegen seiner Wortwahl streng ermahnte, „Nein, entschuldige … Natürlich nicht du … Tom … Ja, wir teilen uns wieder das Zimmer und er … Genau, er macht wieder Blödsinn … Ja, ich grüße ihn von dir … Bis … Bis übermorgen dann … Ja … Nein, Mama … Ich brauche wirklich keinen Anwalt … Nein, du musst ihn nicht anrufen … Und auch Rasmus nicht … Nein, Einar brauchst du auch nicht mitbringen ...Ich schwöre dir, ich habe wirklich nichts angestellt ...“  
„Nichts, außer dich von Alex beim Sex mit mir erwischen zu lassen.“, merkte Tom, dieses Mal allerdings erst als Anders das Telefonat beendet hatte, an und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett, „Na komm, möchtest du auch Pudding?“  
Anders warf das Handy achtlos auf das Bett, ließ sich bäuchlings, mit dem Gesicht in die Decken, auf das Bett fallen und fluchte in das unschuldige, weiße Kissen, „So eine verdammte Scheiße ...“ „Na komm, du übertreibst jetzt wirklich, Fanni. Es ist doch nur Ellen … Die ist doch cool. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.“, Tom tätschelte kurz den Rücken seines Freundes und machte sich dann über den nächsten der von Anders bisher unbeachteten und verschmähten Puddingbecher her. Der Blonde lauschte den leisen, genussvollen Geräuschen, die Tom beim Essen hervorbrachte, aber trotzdem war er überrascht, als die Laute plötzlich verstummten. Verwundert rollte er sich auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen, als gerade ein Löffel mit Vanillepudding vor ihm auftauchte und Toms Gesicht über ihm schwebte, „Tom … Du verstehst nicht … Sie ignoriert seit Jahren was da zwischen Marius und Rasmus läuft ... Sie will es einfach nicht sehen ... Sie bezieht nach fünf Jahren noch immer die Couch in Rasmus' Zimmer ...“ „Lass das jetzt … Entspann dich … Mach lieber mal den Mund auf, Küken.“, forderte der Langhaarige und als Anders nicht reagierte, zuckte Tom nur mit den Schultern, kleckste den Pudding langsam auf Anders‘ Nase und kicherte, „Ablecken, es ist sogar deine Lieblingssorte.“ „Mango?“, Anders klang so hoffnungsvoll, dass Tom sich erneut vorbeugte, über die puddingverschmierte Nase leckte und dann nur Millimeter vor den Lippen des Jüngeren verharrte, „Natürlich, was sonst?“ Anders überbrückte die letzte Distanz, stahl sich einen Kuss und leckte dann, dieses Mal prüfend, über seine Lippen, „Das ist wirklich Mango … Du hast einmal die Wahrheit gesagt ...“  
„Pf.“, Tom schnaubte, hielt seinem Freund aber dennoch einen weiteren Löffel des Puddings vor die Nase, „Ich habe extra alle bestochen, damit wir alle Becher bekommen … Also, willst du mehr?“ „Natürlich!“, Anders lächelte dankbar und öffnete nun bereitwillig seinen Mund.  
Löffel für Löffel des begehrten Puddings verfütterte Tom nun an ihn und mit jedem Bissen schien der Kleinere sich besser zu fühlen und schließlich, als auch der letzte Becher geleert war, schloss Anders mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen und leckte die letzten Reste von seinen Lippen, „Danke.“ „Ist mein Job.“, Tom grinste nur breit, die langen Haare fielen in sein Gesicht und Anders lachte, „Ich dachte, das wäre Skispringen … Mediendesign … Oder doch das hyperaktive Häschen?“ „Du hast Babysitter vergessen, Fanni. Aber, ich tendiere nun zum Fünftjob ...“, Tom beugte sich zum liegenden Anders hinunter und küsste ihn immer wieder, während seine Hand unter das Shirt wanderte und er die weiche, blasse Haut streichelte, „Dein Freund … Der ist allerdings wirklich‘n Fulltimejob … Aber, die Bezahlung in Naturalien ist es alle mal wert.“


	2. Der Morgen des Tags der Wahrheit

Der Morgen des Tags der Wahrheit

Einige haben sicherlich bemerkt, dass der ff.de Account nicht mehr existiert. Ab sofort werden alle Geschichten nur noch hier gepostet werden.  
Eventuell werden einige Geschichten auch nur für angemeldete Mitglieder sichtbar sein. Das werde ich aber zukünftig entscheiden. Ich bin auch gerne bereit, Kapitel per Mail zu verschicken, wenn kein Zugriff besteht. Dazu bitte einfach eine Nachricht schreiben, wir finden eine Möglichkeit =)

 

Der Morgen des Tags der Wahrheit  
Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen für Anders‘ Geschmack dann aber doch viel zu schnell und von Stunde zu Stunde schien der Blonde nur noch nervöser zu werden. Im Training schien Anders nur noch über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und über seine eigenen Leistungen frustriert zu sein.Als der Kleine dann aber auch jedem Klingeln, egal ob Telefon oder Türklingel zusammenzuckte und als auch der Mangopudding, ebenso wie Berührungen zurückgewiesen wurden überlegte Tom ernsthaft, ob er die Beruhigungstabletten nicht vielleicht doch in Anders‘ Müsli mischen sollte, bevor der Kleinere noch einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde. Er entschloss sich, aus Gründen, die er nach einigen Stunden selbst nicht mehr verstehen konnte, es nicht zu tun. Aber, er überprüfte trotzdem stündlich den, nicht so geheimen Alkoholvorrat im Küchenschrank, ob nicht doch eine der Flaschen plötzlich leerer schien.  
Am Abend vor dem geplanten, mütterlichen Besuch, eskalierte die Lage dann. „Fernsehen?“, Tom ließ sich neben den stillen Anders auf die Couch fallen und wollte den Kleineren zwischen seine Beine zu ziehen, „Es gibt Fußball ...“ „Hn.“, Anders drehte, als Tom ihn nun küssen wollte, den Kopf weg und rückte gleichzeitig auch von Tom ab. Verwundert betrachtete der Langhaarige seinen Freund, der sich hinter dem großen Couchkissen vergraben zu haben schien und auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher starrte, „Anders?“ Als der Jüngere auch nach mehrmaliger Ansprache nicht reagierte, beugte Tom sich zu ihm und stupste ihn gegen die Schulter, „Küken!“ „Was? Mach‘n Foto, das hält länger!“, das geworfene Couchkissen traf Tom und als dieser sich wieder darunter hervor gearbeitet hatte, stand Anders bereits an der Tür, „Ich geh ins Bett.“

Einige Stunden später, kurz nach Mitternacht, öffnete Tom leise die Schlafzimmertür und seufzte bei dem Anblick, den sein Freund bot. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt und die Decke abgestrampelt und schließlich hinausgetreten, lag Anders tief und fest schlafend, mitten im Bett. Tom war immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunt, wie viel Platz der kleine Weltrekordhalter für sich beanspruchen konnte und wie so oft stellte er fest, dass egal wie sehr er auch schob und drückte, Anders einfach friedlich weiterschlief. Kurz spielte Tom mit dem Gedanken, sich über den Schlafenden zu beugen und sicherheitshalber doch den Puls zu fühlen, aber er verwarf den amüsanten Gedanken und bemühte sich trotz allem noch etwas Platz neben dem schlafenden Anders zu finden.   
Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm auch und schließlich hatte er sich auch etwas Decke erobert und betrachtete kurz das im Schlaf so entspannte Gesicht des Jüngeren, „Faulpelz ...“ Tom beobachtete amüsiert, wie Anders ein leises Grunzen von sich gab, während der Kleinere sich herumrollte und sich dann, wahrscheinlich nach Wärme suchend, an seinen Freund kuschelte. Tom schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und zog dann die Bettdecke über sie beide, „Zum Glück mag ich Faulpelze ...“

Ihr Tag begann um 10 Uhr, als Tom sich aus dem festen Griff des Weltrekordhalters befreite und den, wie er wusste, meist vergeblichen Versuch startete, den Kleineren aufzuwecken. Und wie meistens scheiterte er mehr als kläglich und krümmte sich etwas, als Anders‘ Fuß ihn, als er ihm die Bettdecke wegziehen wollte, in den Bauch traf, „Uff … Anders!“ „Wasch?“, der zerzauste Schopf des Blonden kam unter dem Kissen hervor und Tom grinste, als Anders wie ein blinder Maulwurf in das helle Licht blinzelte, „Du bist echt niedlich … Aber, wir haben keine Zeit. Deine Mutter ist in zwei Stunden hier … Und, wir haben noch zu tun … Ich kann die Handschellen nicht finden … Kann es sein, dass sie noch irgendwo auf der Couch liegen?“  
Die grauen Augen des Jüngeren verengten sich und ohne Tom noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, hüllte Anders sich in die Decke und schleifte sie auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer halb vom Bett hinunter und hinter sich her. Tom, der diese Vorstellung schon kannte, schüttelte den Kopf, hatte er das Schauspiel doch schon längst als ‚Mir wurde Schlaf verweigert, deswegen schmolle ich nun‘ betitelt, es heimlich gefilmt und im Team herumgeschickt. Natürlich wusste Anders nichts davon …  
Aber, Tom wusste, wie sehr Anders es hasste, wenn das Bett unordentlich war, so dass er sich nun hinunterbeugte und die Bettdecke zurück auf das Bett zog und sogar glattstrich und Eva, die Ente, nachdem er ihre Plüschfedern glattgestrichen hatte, wieder auf Anders‘ Bettseite setzte. 

Anders zu finden, war einfach. Der kleine Weltrekordhalter hatte eine Spur aus fallen gelassenen Kleidungsstücken hinterlassen und Tom verdrehte die Augen, als er erst über die Socken, dann über die Shorts und schließlich über das alte, verwaschene Shirt des großen Bruders des kleinen Weltrekordhalters stolperte. Da bis zum Besuch von Ellen nicht mehr viel Zeit war, hob Tom die Kleidungsstücke auf und trat, die Arme voll habend, in die kleine Abstellkammer.

Der Duft nach Kaffee, den Tom nun kochte, würde Anders nach der Dusche in die Küche locken, da war der Langhaarige, der sich nun ein mit seinen Cornflakes so positionierte, dass er sehen könnte, wenn Anders sich näheren würde, sich sicher.   
Anders war ein nervöses Wrack, als er beinahe eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche trat. Er versuchte zwar diese Tatsache zu überspielen, aber die hektischen, roten Flecken, die über seine Wangen huschten, verrieten was er wirklich fühlte, als er nur mit einem weißen Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften in die Küche trat. Tom beugte sich, den Blick fest auf die trainierten Rückenmuskeln des Jüngeren gerichtet habend und seinen Blick dann auch langsam über die festen Pobacken, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Handtuchs deutlich abzeichneten, über seine Schüssel. Erst als Anders schließlich mit der Kaffeetasse, in der sich -wie jeden Morgen- mehr Zucker, als Kaffee befand, zum Tisch kam, streckte Tom fordernd die Hand nach ihm aus und zog den Jüngeren auf seinen Schoss. Seine warmen Finger wanderten über die noch feuchte Haut und seine Lippen streiften Fannis Ohrmuschel, woraufhin der Kleinere erschauderte, „Tom ...“ „Wie geht es dir?“, Tom konnte spüren, wie Anders sich in seinen Arm versteifte, bevor er schließlich knapp nickte, „Ganz ok ...“ Gleichzeitig löste er sich von Tom, ließ sich auf einem der anderen Stühle nieder und starrte trübsinnig in seine Tasse. „Klar ...“, Tom nickte übertrieben ernsthaft, aber Anders ignorierte seinen Freund und starrte weiter in den Kaffee. Mit einem letzten Seufzen, wand der Langhaarige schließlich seinen Blick von Anders ab und tauchte mit gesenktem Blick den Löffel in die längst pappig gewordenen Flakes, bevor er eine Grimasse zog und die Schüssel von sich schob, „Bäh ...“  
Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden, hörte Tom wie Anders seinen Stuhl zurückschob und konnte beobachten, wie Anders zur Spüle trat, den Kaffee weg goss und sich dann, geschlagen wirkend, gegen die Spüle lehnte, „Ok … Ich fühle mich scheiße. Als müsste ich kotzen.“ Toms Herz schmolz bei dem Anblick des kleinen, hektischen Kükens, das so hilflos wirkte und er schob den Stuhl zurück, um den Kleineren in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Fanni; warum bist du denn so nervös?“ „Was meinst du denn?“, Anders entspannte sich nur langsam, als Tom nun durch die noch feuchten Haare strich und gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich, als sein Freund die Streicheleinheiten kurz unterbrach, als er sich eine Antwort überlegte, „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass deine Mutter etwas gegen uns hätte? Ellen ist so … so … offen ...“ Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. „Ich sollte nervös sein.“, Tom spielte mit einer der Strähnen, „Immerhin ist sie meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter! Ich muss Eindruck bei ihr machen ...“ „Ich hoffe, das war gerade kein Heiratsantrag?“, merkte Anders mit dem kleinsten, angedeuteten Lächeln an und Tom schnaubte, „Ganz sicher, ich würde dir einen grässlichen Ring aus einem Kaugummiautomaten schenken und … Forfang und Tande würden dazu singen ...“ „Wow, du bist wirklich romantisch, Tom ...“, Anders nickte anerkennend und Tom grinste, „Das war kein Heiratsantrag, das weißt du?“ „Das hoffe ich.“, Anders schmunzelte und streckte sich, um den Größeren zu küssen, „Sie wird dich lieben, keine Sorge.“ „Was macht dich so sicher?“, erkundigte Tom sich nach kurzem Schweigen und Anders zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Sie mag auch Marius ...“ „Ich höre ein ‚aber‘?“, Tom lächelte, wenn auch noch immer etwas angespannt und musterte seinen Freund, der wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Aber, sie hat auch nach sechs Jahren nicht verstanden, dass … Marius nicht nur ein Freund von Ras ist ...“ „Sondern ‚der‘ Freund?“, fragte Tom nach und Anders nickte, „Genau.“   
„Und … Warum bist du denn so nervös?“, brach Tom nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten erneut die Stille und musterte Anders, der prompt errötete und sich etwas hilflos räusperte, „Ich … hasse dich, Tom … So sehr, dass ich nicht ohne … ohne dich leben will … Du sollst bei mir bleiben! Und, wenn sie … dass nicht verstehen wird?“ Tom starrte Anders für einen Moment einfach nur an, dann grinste er breit, „Scheiß drauf ...“ Bevor Anders reagieren konnte, lag Toms Hand schon auf seinem Hinterkopf und er wurde nach vorne geschoben, bis ihre Lippen förmlich aufeinanderprallten. Es war ein schmerzhafter Kuss, aber keinen von ihnen störte das, glitten ihre Hände doch bereits über die vertrauten Körper. Tom schaffte es den Knoten von Anders‘ Handtuch zu öffnen und das störende Stück Stoff fiel unbeachtet zu Boden, „Bett?“ „Couch … Ist näher...“, brachte der Weltrekordhalter zwischen zwei hastigen Küssen hervor, während Toms warme Finger bereits auf seinen nackten Hüften lagen, sie sanft kneteten und voller Verlangen rote, halbmondförmige Male in dem blassen Fleisch hinterließen. Anders stöhnte in Toms Mund, seine Hände verkrallten sich im Shirt seines Freundes, als sie gemeinsam und eng umschlungen ins Wohnzimmer taumelten und auf die Couch sanken.  
Toms Hände lagen nun auf Anders‘ Hintern, zwangen den Kleineren, damit der sehnsüchtige Kuss nicht unterbrochen würde, auf seinen Schoss zu klettern. Das Gewicht des kleinen Weltrekordhalters auf seinem Schoss war vertraut und Tom lehnte sich zufrieden in die Polster zurück, zog Anders gleich mit sich, so dass dieser nun auf Tom zu liegen kam. Fordernd bewegten Anders sich gegen ihn, die gleichmäßigen, rollenden Bewegungen wurden nur von fordernden Küssen und auch immer wieder von sehnsüchtigem Aufstöhnen unterbrochen.  
Ihrer beider Atem ging schwer und schließlich flüsterte Tom gegen die kussgeschwollenen Lippen, „Wann … wollte deine Mutter noch mal hier sein?“ „Mittag ...“, brachte Anders beim zweiten Versuch hervor und beider Blicke wanderten zu der großen Digitaluhr am Fernseher, „Wir haben noch eine Stunde ...“ „In einer Stunde können wir Vieles tun ...“, Toms Finger verkrallten sich in den blonden Strähnen des Jüngeren und zog Anders erneut für einen Kuss zu sich hinab, „Ich will dich jetzt ...“


	3. Auf frischer Tat ertappt

Anders‘ Mutter trommelte unruhig auf dem Lenkrad herum. Sie war schon die ganzen letzten Tagen mehr als unruhig gewesen und glaubte auch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ihr Jüngster sich nicht mal wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Das war ein besonderes Talent von Anders und sie hatte längst aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft Einar, Rasmus oder auch Eline den kleinen Blondschopf vor einer wütenden Meute hatten retten müssen. Aber, selbst ein Anruf bei seinen Geschwistern hatte kein Ergebnis gebracht, selbst der Zwilling hatte nur gebrummt und auch wenn sie mehrfach schon kurz davor gewesen war, den Trainer anzurufen, so hatte sie letztlich doch immer davon abgesehen. Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Ihr Sohn benähme sich seltsam? Das wäre wohl nichts Neues, weder für Stöckl, noch für sich selber.  
Aber immerhin kam nun gerade das kleine Wohngebiet mit den weißen Häusern in Sicht und somit würde Ellen nicht mehr lange mit der Ungewissheit und den Fragen leben müssen. Die Ampel, von der sie sich fragte, was sie in dieser waldigen Einsamkeit überhaupt für einen Sinn erfüllen mochte, sprang auf Grün um und Ellen warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, bevor sie endlich Gas gab:   
11:10.

Ein überrascht klingendes Stöhnen entwich Anders, als Toms Zungenspitze vorsichtig zwischen die festen Pobacken und tiefer glitt. Der sonst so feste Muskelring war bereits durch Toms massierende Finger entspannt. Tom grinste bei der Erinnerung an die letzten Minuten, während der er Anders unter sich gebracht hatte und hatte zusehen dürfen, wie sich der Weltrekordhalter selbst den Rhythmus bestimmend, gegen seine Finger, die mit jedem Stoß tiefer gerutscht waren, bewegt hatte.  
Aber nun lag Anders vor ihm, rote Flecken auf den Wangen, die Augen glänzend und halb geschlossen, krallten sich seine Finger in den weißen Bezug der Couch und er stemmte sich, im Versuch endlich den, ihm von Tom verwehrte Erlösung durch einen Orgasmus zu erreichen, „Tom … Du …“ Anders‘ Stimme brach, als sich und ein weiteres Mal heftig gegen den Größeren stieß und die Zunge ein weiteres Mal in ihn gleiten fühlte und Tom, der hinter Anders kniete grinste und massierte die Hüften, während er ein weiteres Mal in den kleinen, angespannten Körper stieß. Anders verschluckte sich fast, aber dennoch wand er sich auf der Couch und versuchte beinahe hilflos näher zu Toms Lippen und seinem Mund zu gelangen. Noch immer tanzten die roten Flecken, nun lebhaft und in dunklem Rot, über die schmalen Wangen und ein Schweißtropfen rollte langsam über seine Wange, als Anders sich nun, in einem Versuch seinen aufgelösten Zustand vor Tom zu verstecken, zur Seite drehte.  
Tom lachte amüsiert auf und sein warmer Atem, der über die feuchte Haut strich, ließ den Kleineren erschaudern, aber dennoch brachte Anders trotzdem noch ein ungnädiges ‚Was?‘ hervor. „Klammeraffenküken!“, Tom grinste und biss in die feste Pobacke, bevor seine Zunge wieder in dem tiefen Spalt eintauchte und Anders sich zwar das Stöhnen, aber nicht das unruhige, erwartungsvolle, beinahe schon bettelnde Zappeln verkneifen konnte. „Fuck you!“, fluchte Anders mit hochroten Wangen und knurrte wohlig, als der Langhaarige seine Wut ignorierte und schließlich einen Kuss sanften auf das blasse Fleisch der Innenseite des Oberschenkels hauchen.

Es war gar nicht so einfach einen Parkplatz in dem Wohngebiet zu finden. In Anders‘ Einfahrt stand sein eigener Wagen und daneben parkte ein fremder, dunkler Wagen. Auch an den Straßenrändern schienen keine Lücke vorhanden zu sein, so dass sie schließlich einfach direkt vor dem schmalen Weg, der zur Haustür ihres Sohnes führte, parkte.  
11:16  
Das verriet ihr die Armbanduhr, als sie nun die kleine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum holte und in der Seitentasche nach den Ersatzschlüsseln zu Anders‘ Haus zu suchen begann. Sie kannte ihren Sohn und hatte wohl, vor allem da Anders sie erst in einer Stunde erwartete, durchaus berechtigte Zweifel, dass er sich an seinem freien Tag bereits so früh aus dem Bett gequält hätte. Und sie wusste, dass Anders, hätte sie es gewagt ihn mit der Türklingel, einem unmelodischen Dreiklang, bei dem das ‚F‘ defekt war, aus dem Bett zu werfen, würde Anders nur noch viel schlechtere Laune haben.

Leise schloss Ellen die Tür auf und stellte die Reisetasche neben die kleine Anrichte, bevor sie dann aus den schweren Winterschuhen schlüpfte und die warme Jacke an die Garderobe, an der es vor Teamjacken zu wimmeln schien, hängte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ob der offensichtlichen Sammelleidenschaft ihres Jüngsten und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche. Aber bereits nach wenigen Schritten stolperte sie über etwas, das sich erst auf den zweiten Blick als ein Haufen von Kleidern entpuppte und wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf über die Unordnung ihres Jüngsten, bevor sie die dreckige Kleidung vom Boden aufhob.  
Nachdem sie die Kleidung in der kleinen Waschküche auf den Boden gelegt hatte, wollte sie nun endlich in die Küche gehen. Eine Tasse Kaffee nach der langen Fahrt hatte sie sich verdient und vielleicht, wenn der Kühlschrank es hergeben würde, würde sie auch Pfannkuchen für Anders machen. Natürlich in der vagen Hoffnung, dass der leckere Geruch ihren jüngsten Zwilling aus dem Bett schmeißen würde.  
Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer ließen sie auf ihrem Weg dann aber doch inne halten und ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass Anders vielleicht doch schon wach sein könnte.  
Mit jedem Schritt wurden die Geräusche deutlicher und schließlich, als sie lauschend vor der Tür stand, konnte sie sich das Seufzen nicht verkneifen, „Anders … Wenn ich herausfinde, wer von deinen Brüdern dir das Abo für den Pornokanal geschenkt hat ...“ Ellens Hand ruhte noch auf der Türklinke und Anders‘ Mutter stand nun wie angewurzelt in der Tür, die sie halb aufgestoßen hatte und starrte auf die sich ihr bietende Szene.  
Anders war wirklich wach und seine Laune schien gerade auch nicht zu schlecht zu sein, so weit so gut. Aber, Anders war auch nicht alleine und der Fernseher war definitiv ausgeschaltet. „Anders?!“, brachte sie etwas schockiert hervor, als ihr Verstand langsam Ordnung in die Bilder zu bringen vermochte. Ihr Sohn lag bäuchlings und vollkommen nackt auf dem Sofa. Ein nackter, langhaariger Mann, ebenso erregt und außer Atem, wie ihr Sohn wirkte, kniete hinter Anders und beide starrten sie erschrocken an.  
„Mama!“, brachte Anders nach einigen Schrecksekunden hervor und er schaffte es irgendwie, dass seine Stimme nur etwas panisch klang. Gleichzeitig versuchte Anders sich aufzusetzen und den Fremden von sich zu schieben, „Warum bist du schon hier?!?“ Seine Finger ertasteten ein Handtuch, das er sich eilig um die Hüften zu binden versuchte, während der andere Mann nach einem der Couchkissen griff, um seine Nacktheit wenigstens etwas zu verbergen.  
„Ich bin früher gefahren ...“, noch immer versuchte ihr Verstand zu begreifen, was hier geschah und so kam ihre Antwort eher abwesend, „Ich bin mit den Ersatzschlüsseln ...“ „Du hättest Bescheid sagen können!“, brauste Anders auf, aber seine Stimme kiekste und der Langhaarige, der seinen Schritt mit einem Couchkissen, dessen Bezug Ellen selber genäht hatte, bedeckte, warf Anders einen sichtlich besorgten Blick zu. Nun, wo Ellen die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn näher zu betrachten, erschien er ihr beinahe vertraut, „Tom? Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen ...“  
Tom erstarrte und schaffte, während Anders neben ihm aufstöhnte und sein Gesicht in das zweite der Couchkissen presste, ein angestrengtes Nicken. Der Athlet traute seiner Stimme nicht und rutschte unruhig und gefangen von Ellens stahlhartem, hellblauen Blick auf der Couch herum, traute sich aber trotzdem nicht den Blickkontakt zu der überraschten Frau abzubrechen.  
Ellen atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, wenigstens war es kein One Night Stand, sie hatte bei ihren anderen Söhnen schon genug Erfahrungen damit gesammelt und dachte nicht gerne an all die unschönen Freuden, die ihre zwei anderen Söhne ihr während ihrer Teenagerzeit beschert gehabt hatten. Inzwischen waren aber auch Einar und Rasmus ruhiger geworden, Einar hatte seine Ingrid und schien glücklich mit ihr zu sein, während Rasmus sich momentan weder viel aus Beziehungen, noch aus Sex zu machen schien. Ihr Ältester stürzte sich in Projekte und verbrachte auch viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden, besonders mit Marius.  
Aber dies hier, Anders so vorzufinden… Ausgerechnet den kleinen, errötenden Anders, das war etwas Neues und etwas, das sie nie erwartet hätte …  
„MAMA!“, Anders ungnädige Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Hörst du überhaupt zu? Sag was?!“ „Was soll ich denn sagen?“, Ellen wrang etwas hilflos wirkend die Hände und schließlich lag ihr Blick wieder auf Tom, „Es ist schön dich … wiederzusehen … Anders hat oft … von dir gesprochen. Aber, das weißt du ja sicherlich ...“ „Mama, du plapperst ...“, Anders‘ Stimme klang angestrengt, aber er schaffte es dennoch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf sich zu ziehen und sie trat nun zur Couch, beugte sich zu ihrem Sohn und stieß ihm den Zeigefinger fest in die Brust, „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, Anders Fannemel? Deswegen musste ich hergekommen? Deswegen bestellst du mich hierher und ich muss mir Horrorszenarien ausmalen? Das alles nur, weil du mit deinem Mannschaftskollegen vögeln willst?!? Und warum hättest du mir das bitte nicht übers Telefon sagen können?!? Ich hätte sicher keinen bildlichen Beweis dafür gebraucht, Anders!“ „Sicher? Ich hätte gedacht, du musst uns erst Sex haben sehen, damit du es glaubst …“, schnappte der errötende Anders und warf das Kissen nach Tom, der sich eher kläglich das Lachen zu verbeißen versuchte und nun den Kampf gegen das Lachen endgültig verlor und von der Couch rutschte, „Immerhin kapierst du seit Jahren nicht, dass Rasmus Marius vögelt! Oder umgekehrt!“


	4. peinliche, nächtliche Momente

embarrassing moments and other treats

So, das letzte Kapitel der Beiden. Viel Spaß.

embarrassing moments and other treats  
Spät am Abend, nach den wohl elf seltsamsten und mit Abstand peinlichsten Stunden, die Anders je mit seiner Mutter erlebt und verbracht hatte, war er wirklich erleichtert, als er die Schlafzimmertür endlich hinter sich ins Schloss ziehen konnte. Tom, ebenfalls erschöpft von einer elfstündigen Befragung, die denen eines Polizisten in nichts nachgestanden hatte, schlief bereits in dem breiten Bett. Anders hingegen konnte noch nicht schlafen. Stattdessen war noch hellwach und schaffte es einfach nicht, auch wenn der morgige Tag hartes Training bringen würde, einzuschlafen. Am liebsten hätte er nun Tom geweckt, damit dieser ihm Gesellschaft leisten und ihn beschäftigen oder ablenken könnte. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, Tom hatte sich seinen Schlaf nach dem heutigen Tag wirklich verdient.  
Langsam wurden aber auch Anders‘ Lider schwer und mit einem zufriedenen Gähnen kuschelte sich der Weltrekordhalter tiefer in die Kissen und zog gerade die Plüschente zu sich, als Tom sich plötzlich herum wälzte dann einen lauten Schnarcher von sich gab. Nun jäh wieder hellwach, schob Anders den Langhaarigen von sich und hoffte, dass dieser nun nicht die ganze Nacht schnarchen würde. Weil, dann müsste er ihn aus dem Bett treten ...  
Als sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen in den nächsten Minuten glücklicherweise nicht einstellten und Tom wirklich nicht weiter zu schnarchen schien, sondern sich nur grummelnd auf die Seite rollte, schloss Anders erneut erleichtert die Augen. Er kuschelte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass er nun doch etwas Schlaf und Ruhe bekommen würde nun mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an Toms breiteren Rücken und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Schulterblättern des Größeren, „Nacht ...“  
Ein leises Rascheln irgendwo im Haus weckte ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf und er öffnete, für einen Moment verwirrt, die Augen und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Aber, nichts. Kein Geräusch, außer dem ruhigen Atem seines Freundes neben ihm. Vielleicht hatte er es sich aber auch nur eingebildet? Anders lauschte noch kurz, aber als es auch weiterhin still blieb, schloss er erneut die Augen und wollte schlafen.

Raschel.  
Raschel.

Dieses Mal setzte sich Anders auf und lauschte erneut in die Dunkelheit. Ruhig wartete er einige Sekunden ab, bevor er auch schon wieder das seltsame Rascheln zu hören glaubte. Er warf einen Blick auf Tom, der aber nun mit dem Kopfkissen kuschelte, bevor er leise aus dem Bett stieg und seine Hausschuhe, Slipper, die ein Geschenk von Daniel gewesen waren, schlüpfte. Auf dem Weg aus dem Schlafzimmer griff er nach einer der Trophäen, die auf Regalen einstaubten, und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch das dunkle Haus. Was ihn erwarten würde, wusste er nicht, aber ihm war klar, dass eine bunt bemaltes Holzpferd, das aus Falun stammte, keine geeignete Waffe gegen Ratten, Waschbären, Elche oder gar gegen Einbrecher darstellen würde. Hoffentlich konnte man Blut wenigstens von dem Pferdchen abwaschen!  
Wieder raschelte es und dieses Mal war Anders sich sicher, dass es aus der Küche kommen würde. Angeekelt krauste er die Nase, als er sich vorstellte, wie einer der eingeschleppten Waschbären sich über ihre Sachen hermachen oder ein Elch die Küche verwüsten würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tom die Hintertür nicht abgeschlossen … Genau, es war alles Toms Schuld!  
Im Dunkeln schob er die vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Als dann der Strahler mit einem Knacken erwachte und das helle Neonlicht die Küche flutete, stieß er die Tür auf und stürzte, das rot blaue Falunpferd bereits zum Zuschlagen über seinen Kopf haltend, in die Küche.  
Es war keine Ratte, es war kein Waschbär und auch kein Elch oder Einbrecher, was da, ihn erschrocken ansehend, in seiner Küche saß. Anders konnte gerade noch stoppen, bevor er das Pferdchen auf den Kopf der armen Kreatur hätte niedersausen lassen wollen und ließ es schließlich aber sogar erschrocken fallen. Eines der Beine des Holzpferdes brach bei der harten Landung ab, aber Anders bemerkte es kaum, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blinzelte immer wieder.  
Aber, das Bild änderte sich nicht. Noch immer Mutter saß auf dem gefliesten Küchenfußboden, ein offener Müllsack lag neben ihr und Müll verteilte sich auf den hellblauen Fliesen um sie herum.  
„Was soll das, Anders? Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!“, Ellens blaue Augen funkelten und sie presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz, „Mein armes Herz ...“ Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und bückte sich um die Weltmeistertrophäe aufzuheben und drehte das abgebrochene Bein einen Moment unschlüssig hin und her, „Ich dachte, es wäre eine Ratte … oder ein Elch ...“ „Himmel ...“, Ellen strich sich durch die Haare und ihr Sohn musterte sie verwirrt, „Mama … Warum durchsuchst du meinen Müll?“  
Erstaunlicherweise hatte seine Mutter in ihrem grauen Nachthemd, den Anstand ertappt zu wirken, „Ich habe nach einer … Verpackung gesucht ...“ Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und Anders Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, „Eine Verpackung?“ „Himmel, ich habe ein Kondom gesucht!“, stieß sie hervor und ließ ihren Blick über ihren Sohn wandern, „Ich will wissen, ob … Tom … für Sicherheit gesorgt hat … Heute Mittag ...“ Anders fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und nun wohl signalrot leuchteten und er stöhnte, „Mama! Ich bin 24! Ich bin kein Teenager mehr!“ „Oh, entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Und, ich habe, als deine Mutter das Recht zu wissen, ob du … ihr … verantwortungsbewusst seid!“, Ellens Hände hatten sich fest um den Müllsack geschlossen, als ob sie befürchten würde, dass ihr Sohn sie ihr entreißen könnte, „Du hast mir mit deinem komischen Anruf Angst gemacht!“ „Mama, ich habe eine Beziehung zu Tom ...“, Anders stieß es hervor, „Seit ...“  
„Wasch isch losch?“, Mutter und Sohn zuckten erschrocken zusammen und drehten sich zur Tür um, wo Tom stand. Der Langhaarige gähnte, fuhr sich durch die Haare, so dass sie noch mehr verstrubbelten, zog die Boxershorts hoch und ignorierte die beinahe panischen Gesten seines Freundes, die ihm bedeuteten zu verschwinden, vehement, „Wasch war dasch für ein Lärm?“ Anders gestikulierte noch immer, wollte er seinem Freund doch eine weitere Befragung durch seine Mutter ersparen, aber Tom war eindeutig zu müde. Er musterte die beiden Fannemels nur müde blinzelnd und kratzte sich den nackten Bauch, als er schließlich nach einigen angespannten Minuten den halb ausgeräumten Müllsack entdeckte, „Warum liegt dein Müll auf dem Boden?“ Endlich schaffte Tom es seinen Blick auf seinen Freund zu fokussieren und gähnte, „Bist du wieder geschlafwandelt?“  
„Das war EINMAL!“, grollte Anders und deutete auf den Kühlschrank, „Und warum sollte ich den Müll ausräumen, wenn im Kühlschrank Essen ist?“ Tom schien einige Sekunden darüber nachzudenken. Langsam schien auch die Müdigkeit von ihm abzufallen, woraufhin sich seine Wangen rötlich färbten, als ihm nun klar wurde, dass er nur in Unterwäsche vor seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter stand. Tom schlang die Arme um sich und räusperte sich, „Ellen … Warum sitzt du auf den Fliesen?“  
Seine Mutter wollte antworten, aber Anders war schneller, „Kein Grund … Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen … Meine Mutter kann … kann für sich selbst sorgen!“ Eindringlich schlang er einen Arm um Tom führte den verschlafenen Älteren durch die dunklen Gänge des Hauses in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er war sehr erleichtert, als Tom willig mitkam und er hören konnte, dass seine Mutter scheinbar die Küche wieder aufräumte und ihre nächtliche Suche -zumindest für den Moment- abzubrechen schien.  
Während er Tom weiter in Richtung Schlafzimmer schob und ihn schließlich ins Bett bugsierte, beschloss er, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen, dass er morgen eines der Kondome, die Einar ihm vor Jahren grinsend zugesteckt und deren Haltbarkeit schon längst abgelaufen waren, im Badezimmermüll verstecken würde.  
Sicher war sicher…

Als Ellen am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich ein Kondom im kleinen Badezimmermülleimer fand, kniff sie, als sie in die Küche trat, erst ihren Sohn, der das stoisch hinnahm und dann Tom, der sie etwas verwirrt musterte, in die Wange. „Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ich habe vorhin schon deinen Vater angerufen ...“ Anders schnitt eine Grimasse, aber seine Mutter beachtete das nicht, sondern öffnete die Kühlschranktür, „Was meint ihr? Ich mache Pfannkuchen, das habt ihr zwei Turteltäubchen euch redlich verdient.“, Ellen umarmte Tom noch einmal und trat, während Tom fragend zu seinem Freund, der sich aber nur grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und unbeteiligt mit den Schultern zuckte, sah, an den Herd.  
Auch während des weiteren Frühstücks hatte Tom keine Ahnung, womit er die plötzliche, mütterliche Anerkennung verdient haben mochte, aber er war durchaus intelligent genug, um keine Fragen zu stellen. Vor allem, da diese Behandlung eine wahre Verbesserung darstellte, wenn er an seine erste Begegnung mit dem, nicht wirklich begeisterten ältesten Bruder, Rasmus, der sie während ihres letzten Besuches in Trondheim bei wesentlichen harmloseren Tätigkeiten im Auto erwischt hatte, dachte.  
Die Umarmung von Ellen fühlte sich wie eine Belohnung, ein Erfolg an.  
Scheinbar lernte er dazu…  
Langsam, aber sicher.

„So … und was sagtest du über Rasmus und Marius?“, Ellen beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor und Anders stöhnte unhörbar auf, als er das Funkeln in Toms Augen sah, „Oh, die beiden sind schon lange ...“


End file.
